The Highwayman
by Baron Munchausen
Summary: After 3.03 Edith marries someone else, but Anthony can't forget her. This is a second posting after, ahem, a technical hitch. Apologies to people who'd already reviewed. Lord Fellowes owns these characters but after what he did to them in 3.03 he should be reported to the RSPFC (Royal Society for the Protection of Fictional Characters).
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sitting in Downton Church, Anthony Strallan is thinking: _They are all looking at me, trying to guess what I'm feeling, whispering, gossiping, but none of them can guess how wretched I feel right now. At any moment, Edith is going to come in on her father's arm and walk up this aisle. And after that…I will never see her again. Of course I am right, everyone thinks I am too old and infirm for her, including me. The only person who didn't was Edith herself. Oh, but she's so kind and beautiful, why did I push her away? No, no, I was right._ And his thoughts go round and round, the same as ever.

The organ begins to play, and everyone stands up. Edith, looking stunningly lovely, walks up the aisle and past Sir Anthony Strallan to meet her husband to be, The Hon. John Rivers. It is a year since Anthony, in a misguided fit of honour, left Edith at this very altar. He has seen nothing of her in that time. When the invitation to this wedding service arrived he knew it was a way of rubbing his nose in what he had lost. _Well_ he thought _that was her prerogative, and the least I deserve. But at least I get to see her again._

So here he was, watching her walk back down the aisle on the arm of a man he'd never seen or heard of before, but at least he was young with all his faculties. He looks only one or two years older than Edith. _May God bless them, and may they be very happy, at least as happy as I am miserable._

The wedding breakfast is lavish. Mrs Patmore has outdone herself. Just as he had expected, no one talks to Anthony. That is, until Lady Edith Rivers herself comes over to him. Was it his imagination, or was the noise and conversation in the room suddenly evaporating? Finding herself listened to by everyone present, Edith says "Thank you for coming, Sir Anthony. I know it can't have been easy for you. It means a lot to me that we have no hard feelings." Drawing strength from her graciousness he replies "Thank you for inviting me. I wish you every happiness in the world. Your husband is a very lucky man." Conversation begins again. She gives him her hand, and, feeling very old and very old-fashioned, he bows over it and kisses it, just a touch too desperately. After a decent interval he slips away home.

Sitting in his library, four months later, Anthony catches himself staring into space again, thinking of Edith's eyes, when he should be looking at the estate ledgers. He tells himself that this sort of thing was unseemly behaviour, even when he was actually engaged to Edith, let alone now when she is married to someone else. The desolation of it still hurts him. _Out there, right now, she is getting to know her husband, smiling at him in the same way that she used to smile at me, laughing with him in the same way that we used to share jokes._

"The post for you, Sir" says Davies, Anthony's butler. He'd entered without Anthony hearing. There's a letter from his cousin Lady Millicent and – his heart almost stops – something in Edith's hand. He waits until Davies has gone before opening it.

_Dear Sir Anthony,_

_I would be delighted if you would come to dinner at Fawley House, Ripon on Tuesday next, 27th May, at 8pm. It would be so nice to see you._

_Yours, with all good wishes, Lady Edith_

He reads it again and again, firstly incredulously, then gratefully, he _will_ see her again. And finally, he has to take himself in hand. This will not be as their relationship was. She is not pursuing him, and he is not trying to resist her for her own sake. Now, she is married, and he will have to curb – no, completely hide – his own desires. She had signed herself 'Lady Edith' rather than using her married name. That was typically thoughtful of her to think of his feelings like that. It would be torture to see her happy with her husband. It would make him happy to know that she was happy, happier than she could have been with him.

The dinner is not a big one: only six people. A local doctor and his wife, the Rector and his wife, Anthony, and Edith. "Is your husband not joining us, Lady Edith?" he asks. "No, he's away on business." And that's all she lets on. The evening is jolly and there are no awkward moments. No one refers to the aborted wedding, or, indeed, to Edith's husband.

Over the next few months, there are several dinners like that. The Hon. John Rivers does not make an appearance at any of them. One night Anthony can't help teasing Edith: "I believe you only invite me when your husband is away." She blushes her silent response. Each time, Anthony takes his leave in what is now his accustomed manner. It's a private joke between them: "My Lady" he says taking her hand and, bowing over it, kisses it for just a little too long, each time a little longer. She smiles indulgently at him and calls him 'My Lochinvar' or something similar. Her voice sings in his heart the entire journey home after these evenings, and the memory of kissing her hand sustains him between visits. Because she is so thoughtful, becoming friends with her again has been mercifully painless. He even takes rooms in Ripon so that he and Burroughs, his chauffeur, won't have to travel back to Locksley late at night.

One day, she invites him to tea. He is surprised to find that it is just the two of them. They talk of the last dinner, what's on at the theatre in York, the new tractor on the Home Farm at Locksley. He knows that he can't stop himself gazing adoringly at her, but she doesn't seem to mind. They smile a lot. He is invited to tea at least twice a week now, and, once things are set up, he invites her to tea in his rooms. Occasionally they go to a tea room instead. It feels really wonderful to Anthony that she is relaxed enough about their repaired friendship to be seen out in public with him. Now and then, Anthony tries to ask about her husband, what he's like, what his interests are, where he is, how their marriage is faring. She is always vague, pleasant but vague. After six months, Anthony is happier than he's ever been since Edith's wedding, her _real_ wedding. He's her best friend. He doesn't tell her how much he adores her; she shouldn't know, doesn't need to know, would stop seeing him if she did know. If all this mock-flirting amuses her, so be it. They are doing nothing illicit. He'll love her with all his strength until the day he dies.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Anthony arrives at Fawley House for tea one day with something very different in the air. Her husband is here, albeit not for long. Her butler is just letting Anthony in when he hears raised voices coming from the Drawing Room, then a slammed door, and John Rivers walks unsteadily down the stairs to the front door. Anthony, ever the gentleman, extends his hand and is about to introduce himself, but John walks straight past him without acknowledging him, perhaps without even noticing him. Anthony watches him slam the front door behind him as well, and turns to look at the butler. The rather lugubrious butler shrugs his shoulders at Anthony in apology.

"Shall I announce you, Sir?"

"Give Lady Edith a few moments to compose herself."

"She won't need that, Sir, but it was nice of you to think it."

Anthony follows him up the stairs to the Drawing Room.

"Sir Anthony Strallan, my lady."

Anthony walks quickly up to Edith extending his good hand. She takes it in her left hand instinctively, mumbling the usual pleasantries, but does not meet his eyes. She hasn't been crying, he notices. That means either she isn't too upset, or, that this is so common that she has indeed got used to it, as her butler intimated.

Once they are alone he says gently "If you would prefer me to leave, you need only ask." She looks up at that with something like fright in her eyes.

"Please don't. I think I need company." Anthony thinks about the last few months. _Yes, I see now. You've been in need of company all this time, and Thank God! you turned to me._

"In that case, I think it's about time I taught you how to win at chess."

"I know how to play chess, Anthony."

"I said _win at_ chess, although I suspect you may become very good and beat me in no time."

She is immensely grateful to her old friend for his intelligent attention to her. He can see it in her face. They play chess all afternoon and into the early evening. They talk about everything and nothing. Her butler appears as the light is fading, asking about dinner. Anthony stands quickly. "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry. I hadn't realised how the time had got on. Please forgive me."

"Two for dinner please Matthews."

"Very good, my lady."

"If you think I'm going to let you run away so that you can say you beat me 3—2 today, you are sorely mistaken, Sir Anthony Strallan. I intend to beat you."

"And I'm sure you will, my Lady." he smiles back.

Anthony doesn't mention her husband that day, or the next time they met. He keeps his concerns quiet until she is really back to normal. Even then he begins extremely gently, fearing her reaction.

"You do know that you can confide in me if you ever need someone to talk to, don't you Edith?"

"I had thought that was the case, yes. But thank you for confirming it." _So_ he thinks _a gentle rebuff. I will counter with something more risky._

"And that goes for your husband as well, if he doesn't have close friends, which I'm sure he does."

Edith looks at him slightly sideways. "Oh, he has close friends sure enough!"

_Now we are getting somewhere_ muses Anthony.

"Oh? Here in Ripon?"

"Yes, here in Ripon. Where do you think he goes every night?" She looks Anthony in the eyes and realises. "You poor darling! I thought you knew. You are so innocent, you don't know, do you?"

"Know what?"

"Everyone else in Yorkshire knows, but you don't! Has _no one_ told you? No, of course they wouldn't. No one talks to you about me, do they?"

"You have me at a great disadvantage, I'm afraid."

"John has a…a…" She was lost for the correct word. Anthony offered one, hoping he was wrong, his face turning very serious.

"A mistress?"

"A favourite courtesan, more like."

"_No_."

_Poor Anthony_ she thought _he is so honourable he thinks everyone else is too._

"There's more. He relies on medicines, far too much."

"You mean he's a drug addict?"

"Yes."

Anthony takes some time to process this information.

"And this has been going on for how long?"

"Since before I knew him."

"_Good God!"_ Anthony couldn't believe it. "Why, in Heaven's name, did he marry you?"

"For the money, of course. His own family disowned him for his behaviour. Drugs and courtesans are not cheap, or so I believe."

"When did you learn of all this?"

"Just after the wedding. He stayed with me on our wedding night. He wasn't going to let me have an excuse to have the marriage annulled. But he hasn't stayed with me since then. It didn't take me long to realise I'd made a very serious mistake, but at least I didn't love him."

"You didn't?"

"Of course not. Anthony, I married him on the rebound from you."

"Oh, Edith!" His eyes are wet with regret.

"There's nothing to be done about it, Anthony. John has his friends, and I have mine. Since you came back into my life, I have found a little peace and a lot of joy, and I have you to thank for it. Please may we continue that?"

"Of course. Nothing would give me greater pleasure." _Apart from marrying you myself_ he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Anthony has been invited to Lady Gervis' Fancy Dress Ball. There is only one person he wants to take as a guest.

"Oh, thank you, I love fancy dress functions" she says when he asks her. "What shall we go as?"

"Anything that pleases you, my Lady. But not too embarrassing, if you don't mind."

"I'll have to think about this." And she does. The next day, a tailor arrives at his rooms, asking to measure him. The day before the Ball a large box arrives containing a highwayman's costume: tricorn hat, velvet frock coat in a rich burgundy colour embroidered with gold thread with waistcoat and knee breeches to match, a shirt with lace at the cuffs and a jabot, and a pair of knee-high boots in the eighteenth-century style. There's even a wooden sword, sheathed to be worn left-handed, that is to say, on the right-hand side. He tries it all on with his valet's help, and is surprised and excited to find that it fits perfectly, is very comfortable, and, with his black sling, makes him look rather raffish. _I like this_ he thinks. _I wonder if she's going to be The Wicked Lady, my companion in crime?_

When he goes round to her house the next day, in plenty of time before the Ball, he finds her in the most exquisite gown from the period, peach in colour blending beautifully with his own costume, low cut, (so low cut he can hardly stop himself from staring and adoring her), with lots of lace and frills. She looks more delightful than he's ever seen her. To his gratification, she seems to be affected by his costume as well.

"You look so dashing! I wonder if you can think who we are supposed to be?" asks Edith, teasingly.

"I did wonder if we were meant to be The Highwayman and Bess, the Landlord's Daughter, like in the poem."

"Oh, that's good, but it wasn't what I had in mind. I imagined you as Macheath in _The Beggar's Opera_ and me as Polly."

"That suits us better, I think" Anthony agrees. "At least they ended happily."

They take tea in their costumes. Every so often they realise how silly they must look and giggle like children allowed to raid the dressing-up box. Later, they walk over to the Town Hall arm in arm. This Ball is the highlight of the Ripon season; most of the county are milling around dressed as cowboys, Romans, pirates, and other assorted characters, real and fictional. The night sweeps by in a haze of romance, good food, fine wines, music, and dancing. Edith is so pleased that there are a few country dances which she and Anthony can manage as they don't require a formal dance hold.

He can't remember having such a lovely time. It has all been so full of real joy, no distractions, no embarrassments. He doesn't want the evening to end, and the most wonderful thing to him is that Edith appears to feel the same.

_Oh Edith, I wish we could run away from all your sadnesses. I wish I could whisk you away and kiss away all your tears and disappointments. I love you so very, very much_ Anthony thinks, staring into her eyes. What he actually says is "Would you like me to get you another drink?"

Just after two o'clock in the morning, the guests begin to drift away. Anthony and Edith find Lady Gervis to thank her. She lets out a delighted squeal when she sees them.

"Heavens! Look at you two! You look magnificent. Are you going to hold people up on their way out?"

"Perhaps another time, Claudia. We're sorry we didn't get to talk to you. You had so many people wanting to see you; such a good turnout. It was a magnificent party, your best yet."

Anthony turns to collect their things, and Claudia takes her chance to whisper to Edith "He's so very happy; I hope you are too? None of us blame you."

Edith is about to ask what she means when Anthony returns and, taking her arm, walks her home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Edith invites Anthony in to have a nightcap. He wants the evening to go on, so he accepts.

"Did you see Gordon Yeats?" she says. "Dressed as a hussar! The man couldn't keep on top of a horse with the aid of glue!"

"Fancy dress balls are all about wish fulfilment, don't you think?" he agrees.

Bringing him his brandy, she says softly "If so, what does that say about me?"

He looks at her, sensing something in her voice, but he isn't sure what she wants from him.

"That you like me in velvet?" he hazards a joke.

She smiles sadly, but says nothing.

He can't stand to see that resigned misery in her eyes. He ought to say something to get them back to where they were two minutes ago.

Without knowing why, Anthony begins to sing Macheath's song to her, softly:

Were I laid on Greenland's coast, And in my arms embrac'd my lass;  
Warm amidst eternal frost, Too soon the half year's night would pass.

Edith responds with Polly's verse:

Were I sold on Indian soil, Soon as the burning day was clos'd,  
I could mock the sultry toil, When on my charmer's breast repos'd.

Together they finish the song:

And I would love you all the day, Every night would kiss and play,  
If with me you'd fondly stray, Over the hills and far away.

She's happy again, so he feels much better too. Smiling, he takes her hand, bows over it, says "My Lady" and kisses her hand, gently at first then more and more passionately as his pent-up emotions begin to force their way forward. With no warning Edith raises their hands and his face to her lips, and seeking his mouth, kisses him back. Anthony ignores all his gentlemanly instincts screaming at him to stop, and obeys his heart screaming at him to respond. He releases her hand and pulls her towards him. She puts her arms around his neck. Passion steals silent minutes from them without their noticing. He can't believe that, at last, he is kissing her. He kisses her lips, her neck, her shoulders – he can't trust himself to go further, and returns to her bewitching mouth. She whispers in his ear "Stay with me tonight."

Suddenly he steps back, jerked to his senses by her words.

Huskily, incredulously, he whispers "You want me to become your lover?"

"Yes, oh yes! Anthony, please don't say you don't deserve it, or something." She steps towards him. "Please say you want it too."

_She is so beautiful and enticing; she's almost falling out of that dress! Yet she is unaware of the effect she has on me._

"Yes, I want it with all my heart" he says, his voice broken with desire. "But I literally cannot do it."

"Your arm? We'll find a way…" He stops her.

"No, not my arm for once. Edith, I try to be a modern man, but in this I am going to be a stuffy Victorian. It isn't that it's against a social code. It's a sin."

She considers this.

"So is coveting your neighbour's wife" she says slightly annoyed.

"Yes, that is true" he concedes. "But this is different and I won't have both of them on my conscience."

"Not even in this case, with my husband…as he is?"

"It is immensely unfair on you, I know. If it weren't for the scandal I'd advise you to divorce him."

"And Lady Gervis, she...she thinks we are lovers already, and approves!"

"Oh, Claudia. She's more forgiving than most."

Then she almost breaks his heart.

"You don't love me, do you?" she says in a quiet voice, love, desperation, and champagne muddying her thoughts.

"Of course I do. I am yours heart, soul, body, and mind." He steps towards her to hold her, comfort her. Her eyes, looking up into his, are full of tears, and he kisses her urgently. Her hands roam his chest and back, igniting his desires still further, but when he feels her releasing her dress, and it falling from her shoulders to the floor, he turns his back to her to protect her modesty.

"Anthony, look at me."

"Oh God!" is all he can manage.

"I want you."

He can't respond.

She puts her hands on his back and reduces her voice to a silken whisper.

"I want you in me."

"Goddammit, Edith!" he wails. "You're torturing me!" He pauses, trying to choke back the tears. "Truly, I am so sorry that I cannot be what you want. I am not…Lord Byron. I'm not even Macheath the highwayman." He takes a few deep breaths, and continues more reasonably. "I am plain old Anthony Strallan, repressed old buffer. And I had hoped you liked me for myself, as I am, at least just a little."

She can hear the tears in his voice, and she regrets her misguided attempt to seduce him. She pulls her dress back on and walks around him to face him.

"Please forgive me, Anthony. I don't know what got into me."

"Loneliness, that's all. Don't think I don't understand. Please forget it happened." He hesitates. "Well, all except the kisses. They were rather nice." To his relief she begins smiling again.

"May we at least…?" She leaves the question hanging in the air.

"I don't think I could stop myself now" he says. She isn't sure if he's being serious or not.

He goes on "Even when we were engaged, I didn't kiss you, did I? I was saving it up for a 'later' that I myself prevented from happening. No, I think kisses come under the heading of 'covet' rather than 'adultery', don't you?"

They kiss for a quarter of an hour longer until they are both sure that all the sharp words have been healed. Then he takes her hand, says "Good night, my Lady" and kisses it.

She says "My Macheath".

They smile and part.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Anthony returns to Locksley the day after the ball. He mustn't neglect the estate any more, he says, but he will be back in a few days.

John does not return home that morning. That wasn't so unusual, but when he doesn't return the next day, or the day after, Edith contacts the police.

On the fifth day a serious-looking police sergeant visits Fawley House to break the news to Edith that she is a widow. John has been found at one of his favourite haunts, a brothel by the river. The post mortem shows that he had overdosed. Edith has to visit the mortuary to identify the body formally, which she does calmly and efficiently, weeping a little once she leaves the room. The police sergeant is impressed by her bravery.

Anthony returns to Ripon the day after that, to find his housekeeper full of the news.

"They say he was naked when they found him, Sir. That trollop he was carrying on with stripped him and made off with everything. They still haven't found her."

He almost runs round to Fawley House. On seeing her, he takes her hand saying "Oh Edith! I'm so sorry."

"He wasn't a bad man, Anthony. He was just lost. I should have…"

"No, my dear, I forbid you to play 'what if'. I'm sure you tried as hard as you could. As you said, he was lost. Now he's at peace."

She nods.

"I ought to tell his family. And then there's the funeral."

"Will you allow me to help?"

"Would you? Oh, I'd be so grateful, Anthony!"

"Of course I will. It's the least I can do."

"You always say that when you're doing something brave and gallant that no one else would consider."

He smiles modestly. "You're very nice."

* * *

In the evening, the day after the funeral, once the butler has retired, Anthony reluctantly pauses in kissing Edith and giving her a jolly good seeing to. She takes the opportunity to ask "Are you sure you won't become my lover?"

"Totally sure." He sounds so confident of his decision, she almost despairs.

"Oh, why not Anthony, why?"

"Because now there is only one thing I want which is to become your husband."


End file.
